The present disclosure is directed to microcapillary sheets having microcapillary channels that control liquid in food packaging.
Many fresh foods such as such as meat, poultry, fish, vegetables and fruits are packaged in plastic trays with a shrink or stretch wrap film for protection, unitization and transportation. These trays are typically thermoformed trays made from rigid- or semi-rigid materials such as polystyrene or polypropylene sheets. The fresh food item typically contains liquid that drains or flows from the food item during storage. The liquid accumulates in the bottom of the package. Liquid accumulation increases the risk of microbiological growth, which can deteriorate the fresh food, rendering unsafe for consumption. Liquid accumulation in the fresh food package also negatively impacts the appearance of the food item, steering consumers away from purchasing the food item.
Conventional fresh food packaging utilizes an absorbent pad between the food item and the tray. Absorbent pads are typically made of cellulose pulp and/or super absorbent polyacrylates, encased in a non-woven textile wrapping bag. Absorbent pads can only retain the drained liquid to a limited extent. Absorbent pads do not completely eliminate microbiological growth inside of the food package because the liquid remains in contact with the food item at the interface of the absorbent pad. Also, the liquid in the absorbent pad remains in either liquid or hydrogel form, increasing the risk of microbiological growth. Biocides cannot typically be used inside of absorbent packages or absorbent pads due to food contact regulations. Further, absorbent pads are known to easily tear and/or adhere to a food item when consumers remove the food item from a package, forcing consumers to contact the absorbent pad.
The art recognizes the need for a food package that is capable of preventing liquid accumulation and minimizing microbiological growth without the need for an absorbent pad.